


Stop Badgering Me, Will Ya?

by OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha



Series: Stick To Your Gut Feeling [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Lubrication, convulsions, padalickinggood, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy is in the worst mood in the world, Matt attempts to cheer him up and help as much as he can while trying to supressing his own feelings for his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, please."

  
"Fuck. Off. Matt."

  
"Don't make me tickle you."

  
"Touch me and _I'll kill you._ "

Matt sighed and sat back at his desk, messing with a pen. Jeremy was in the worst mood imaginable due to his midnight convulsions in the Texas heat, causing lack of sleep as well. He was just trying to cheer the chinchilla-hybrid up and so far his efforts were fruitless. Just then Matt grew a shit-eatting grin and turned to his friend once more, watching him click away at a few things before speaking up,

"Jeremy, I think you should really... **_chin up._** "

The shorter stopped his clicking, sighed, and turned to glare at Matt. "Come on, that was pretty fucking good." He chuckled.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and shook his head going back to work. The taller grinned and watched as his friend's tail twitched every so often. He could watch him for hours, the way he looked at him could make him swoon in seconds, no matter what the look was.

 

And of course he didn't know of Matt's infatuation with him, it'd be ludicrous to actually tell him, especially now that they shared an apartment. They couldn't afford seperate houses so they decided to share one, easier right? It was definitely harder for Matt, in more ways than one.

He'd love nothing more than to be pinned by those godly arms and under that beautifully sculpted body. He shivered and chittered loud enough for Jeremy to turn and look at him with a raised eyebrow. All the badger-hybrid could do is smile at him until he went back to work. He sighed softly and continued to mess with his pen, he had to tell him, he just had to any day now.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. Another long shower with himself was getting unsatisfying the more he did it. That was it, he was going to tell him tonight, he was going to tell him how he felt. He stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed, heading to Jeremy's room. The lights were off and the room was dark except for a window where the curtains covered it, letting in a faint glow of the sunset. The chinchilla-hybrid was in the top dark corner of his bed that was pushed against a wall. "Jeremy?" the badger-hybrid called out.

A small purr came from the small hybrid; Matt stepped towards him called his name again, but he didn't answer. it was hot in the small room, Matt was already sweating from nervousness but the heat was now only making it worse. His heart began beating rapidly, Jeremy was at his most sensitive right now and he feared any move would completely shatter him.

He slowly approached him and sat on his bed putting a hand on his bare arm. He was extremely warm despite the tank top and boxers he was wearing. he needed to cool him down and quick. He tried his hardest to heave the chinchilla hybrid into his arms and into the bathroom. this strained him but he worked quickly nonetheless, turning on the luke warm water after sitting him on the toilet seat.

Matt plugged up the drain and turned to Jeremy, taking his tank top off, his green eyes scanning his muscled chest. his eyes looked up to Jeremy who was still shaking, his eyes vacantly fixed on one spot, his hands balled up on either side of him. Matt needed to get him in the water, he was going to over heat if he stayed like this any longer, but his challenge happened to be a light blue pair of boxers.

He slowly reached to the hem of them, Jeremy wasn't going to push him away in the state he was in, he wasn't going to object, but the thought of doing this period made the Badger-hybrid flush red. This was ridiculous, he needed to help him. He tore them off, holding his breath and quickly ushered him to the tub, trying his best not to even glance below the waist. Once his friend was sat up he ran to the kitchen, there wasn't a doubt that he hadn't eaten since lunch, he needed something. Matt grabbed a small bag of carrots and a water bottle from the fridge.

 

Once he returned Jeremy was no longer shaking, the red colour in his skin was fading . "Jeremy?" Matt called out once again.

"sorry you had to see me like that, ive just... been having a hard time lately." Jeremy stared down at his feet.

"I can tell." Matt sat down on the toilet lid, handing Jeremy the carrots and water.

He began to eat silently, he wasn't like this at all, he's never had so many attacks like this. "What's been going on with you?" he asked softly.

Jeremy swallowed, his face turning pink, "i uh... I'm.... in heat..."

Matt's eyes widened and his face became pink as well, "i....uh... guess ill.... leave you to it.... then." He scurried out the door.

He went to his room and laid on his bed, of course Jeremy was in heat, of course he wanted to be alone. "Guess I'll have to wait." He sighed to himself, staring at the ceiling fan.

Just then his door squeaked open and he glanced to it, seeing Jeremy's waist wrapped in a towel and his chest dripping slightly and glistening with water. He'd be lying if he wasn't ready to throw him on the bed with him. "You alright?" The taller called out.

Jeremy nodded and stepped closer and closer until he had climbed on top of Matt, straddling him. "Jer, w-what-"

"I... I kind of need to take care of it.... and.. i... i really want you." He grinded against him slowly.

Matt didn't need another green light, his hands slid to the shorter's waist, loosening the towels grip on his hips a bit. "You... want this?" He asked.

Jeremy nodded once more and leaned forward to meet Matt in a kiss. Matt, still in a bit of shock, slowly pulled off the towel and cast it aside, feeling Jeremy's hands start to work on the buttons on his jeans. The shorter slid his hips down, becoming face to face with his zipper which he un zipped quickly. Matt threw off his shirt and watched as the chinchilla-hybrid quickly stripped him down to his boxers, then quickly pulled them off without hesitation. "Damn." Jeremy breathed, already out of breath from excitement.

Matt didn't say a word, not sure how to respond to him gawking at him. He let out a loud sigh when his hard member was met with Jeremy's hand, pumping at a slow pace. He chittered loudly when he had twisted his wrist, causing the shorter to chuckle lowly. _"God, just get back up here or suck me off already."_ Matt whined.

"Well I'm not gonna just suck you off." Jeremy smirked and climbed back to kiss Matt once again, this time the taller dominated this kiss, roughly swirling his tongue around the shorter's own.

He rolled them over, pinning Jeremy down and kissing at his neck before kissing further down, kissing past his erection which had twitched in anticipation. He kissed lightly on one of his cheeks then slowly made his way over to the chinchilla-hybrid's entrance. Jeremy purred and his tail twitched under him, his hands curling into the sheets.

The badger-hybrid flicked his tongue against the puckered flesh, threatening to push the muscle past the fleshy ring as he lapped up Jeremy's wetting hole. " _F-fuck_ , c-come on... hurry up." The shorter groaned.

"Hm, you're really wet Jer." Matt smirked and began to slide his index finger in his entrance.

Jeremy gasped and pulled the sheets tighter and tighter as he add a second digit. He slowly moved them in and out, stretching out the smaller hyrbid. "C-come on... please... _please Matt._ "

"You sound so needy." Matt pulled his fingers away slowly, kissing back up to Jeremy's jaw.

"I-I am, I am ... just please... God, _please just f-fuck me already."_

"Okay, okay... just relax... alright?" Matt cooed in his ear.

He began to slide himself in, hearing Jeremy grunt in slight discomfort. As soon as he was in all the way, Jeremy let out a loud squeak then a purr. "R-right there?" The badger-hybrid whispered huskily.

"Y-yeah.... God, _right there_..." the shorter moved his hips a bit to try to get the feeling back.

The taller began to move fast, letting his thrusts become animalistic.

"F-fuck... _d-dont stop_... god, Matt d-dont stop."

The badger-hybrid lifted his leg, getting a new angle which made Jeremy squeak and gasp,moving his hands from the sheets and digging his nails into Matt's back.

"Sh-shit you feel _amazing_." Matt growled, scratching at the smaller's hips.

It wasn't long before Jeremy was breathing roughly, desperately clawing at the other's back. "I-I'm so close... I-I'm so close _I'm gonna c-cum._ " He panted.

Matt only sped up, close to reaching his climax as well. Jeremy froze, then held onto the taller tight almost curling into him as he continued to pound him as he came, aiming to do the same.

The taller came in a few more thrusts, collapsing on top of the shorter. "O-ow." Jeremy chuckled and Matt joined in.

"Thanks." Jeremy sighed.

Matt's smile faded, he sat up on the shorter's hips. "Is... all this... because of your heat?"

"What? The sex?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

Matt nodded and Jeremy sighed. "Look, i... wanted this before my heat.... and it was the only thing that pushed m to do it... i was scared you'd say no, and it'd ruin our friendship..."

Matt shook his head a bit, smiled, and chuckled to himself before leaning down to kiss Jeremy once more. "Well.... i say yes... "

Jeremy smiled back, "so... you'll be my boyfriend?"

Matt nodded kissed his new boyfriend, cuddling close to dift to sleep with the smaller hybrid.


End file.
